Nocturno
by R'khu
Summary: Dorian siempre obtiene lo que desea, por eso no descasara hasta tener al misterioso Harry Potter, el joven que se presento en una de sus veladas junto con el enigmático Nicolas Flamel y que parece inmune a sus encantos. Slash Dorian/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "_**El retrato de Dorian Gray**_" pertenece a Oscar Wilde, yo solo tendré suerte de que no se este retorciéndose en su tumba al no poder hacerle justicia al dialogo de sus personajes. Y "_**Harry Potter**_" pertenece a JK Rowling, soy demasiado pro-Slytherin para que si quiera me confunda con ella.

Notas: Dorian/Harry, si no te gusta el slash ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?.

.

* * *

.

~_**Nocturno Verde Oro**_~

**{ **1 **}**

La noche en la Selby Royal, estrellada y fría, sin la humedad empañando las ventanas; perfecta, como desearían que fueran todas las noches de invierno en Inglaterra.

Las luces de la mansión de Dorian Gray brillaban llamando la atención en la cuadra y de ella se escuchaba el barullo que los invitados y la música infaltable para el ambiente. Como tantas otras noches una magnifica velada se llevaba acabo en el salón principal, adornado con las más exquisitas flores en los jarrones importados de Francia y la abundante comida de la calidad de una ambrosia. Como siempre Dorian quería el mejor escenario para el espectáculo de la socialización que todos esos seres bajo su techo interpretarían en la comedia de la hipocresía, la cultura y la corrupción.

Sus ojos azules y brillantes por la luces y la juventud que nunca lo dejó, pasando por el salón y sonrió encantadoramente cuando entre un circulo de personas distinguió a Henry, que con una frase ocurrente se excusó y caminó hacia él.

—Tan magnifica como todas tus noches esta velada, Dorian, pero ven, déjame presentar a alguien que seguro te entretendrá.

—¿Alguien mas que quiere mi atención, Henry? Mis nervios y mi paciencia casi están agotados luego de una _conversación_ con Lady Walpher. Recuérdame que no debo provocar a mujeres tan apasionadas, Henry.

—Es lo que tienen las mujeres, todas ellas, Dorian, no están satisfechas hasta no dejar en la locura a un hombre. Pero no, no es una joven dama ni un aburrido hombre, es un joven.

—No veo porque deba ser tan extraordinario. La verdad Henry, estoy cansado y solo di esta fiesta porque ya había dado mi palabra de hacerlo.

—Solo será un minuto, no creo que te arrepientas, y si lo haces, siempre puedes escapar, eres un maestro en el arte de desviar la atención, la culpa y la responsabilidad, sabes que te admiro por eso. Pero ahora ven. — dijo encaminando hacia la ventana, donde dos figuras hablan en murmullos silenciados por la cacofonía de los demás invitados.

Sin la energía ni el humor para discutir con Henry, Dorian lo siguió esperando salir rápidamente de aquello y volver a ser el observador del espectáculo. A veces simplemente quería observar, y qué mejor obra que una llevada fuera del escenario de un teatro, lejos de la falsedad y el maquillaje exagerado.

—Dorian, déjame presentarte a un viejo amigo, el señor Nicolas Flamel. — los ojos azules vieron al hombre mayor que con una sonrisa de bonachón, y apretó su mano con delicada firmeza. Luego de la sonrisa que pintó sus labios y de una ultima mirada al hombre sus ojos pasaron a la figura enjuta detrás de él. Un joven que un no perdía la niñez en sus facciones –_como él_ –pero cuyos ojos de imposible esmeralda brillaban con la madures. — Y el Joven Harry Potter. Él es nuestro anfitrión, Dorian Gray.

Sus manos de pianista cerraron en la de aquel joven que devolvió el gesto sin mayor atención. No recordaba cuando un rostro tan joven se había quedado tan sinceramente inexpresivo luego de verlo. El era un icono, y como toda figura idealizada, cierta veneración brillaba en los ojos de los jóvenes especialmente, siempre tan seducidles por la belleza.

A cambio esos ojos de verde veneno no brillaron, no se exaltaron y ni siquiera se entrecerraron con envidia. Los miraron con soez y detestó a ese joven en aquel momento, aunque por supuesto su sonrisa no vaciló un instante a pesar de ser el peor insulto que Dorian podía recibir ¿Qué mas ofendería a quien de la corrupción hizo su filosofía y del placer el alimento de su alma, que la indiferencia?

Él no era ordinario, nunca lo fue y jamás lo sería ni por equivocación.

—El señor Flamel pocas veces ha visitado Inglaterra, fue toda una sorpresa saber que estaba en el país. — dijo Henry, introduciendo la conversación. Dorian salió de su pequeño sopor y decidió que valía la pena quedarse ahí y demostrar a ese joven _engreído_ que le faltaban veinte años para tener de derecho de darle esa mirada.

—Entonces es un honor su presencia esta noche.

—Para nada, joven Gray, yo soy el honrado de que haya aceptado nuestra inesperada asistencia. — Dorian de soslayo vio a Harry girando los ojos con indisimulada molestia por la conversación.

A Dorian le pareció obvio que odiaba aquellas reuniones, sabía que había de esos seres con espíritu demasiado salvaje para entender y disfrutar de las danzas verbales y el juego de mascaras de la sociedad; lo que él consideraba un desperdicio, el muchacho tenia una presencia natural, solo hay parado, con aire indiferente y molesto llamaba la atención del resto de los invitados que seguían la conversación de Lord Wotton y el señor Flamel esperando alguna intervención o mención de aquel chico.

Bueno, Dorian era el anfitrión, debía darles a sus invitados lo que deseasen si estaba en sus manos hacerlo. Hábilmente logró hacerse de un espacio para llevar la conversación a donde le interesaba.

—Fascinantes sus investigaciones sobre la biología y la anatomía señor Flamel, tengo un bueno amigo, Alan Campell, que adoraría discutir con usted, veo que tienen mucho en común, si Alan no le encantara explicarme tan fervientemente sobre sus estudios yo no habría entendido una palabra de qué decía. Pero hay algo que me llamo la atención ¿Dónde a conocido a este joven ingles si poco viene por acá? — dijo con todo su encanto, y perversa diversión brilló en sus ojos cuando se desviaron al joven Potter y este frunció el seño.

Era tan transparente. Adorable.

—Bueno, joven Gray, Harry es discípulo de un amigo que me pidió ayudarlo en su estadía en el país. — dijo con solemnidad y Dorian alzo las cejas pidiendo más.

—He estado unos años en Estados Unidos, señor Gray. — dijo Harry manteniendo su voz controlada, un barítono que aun no tenía la estabilidad de un adulto pero sí bastante seguridad.

No le miraba y Dorian sabia que evitaba sus ojos y en su transparencia se notaba que detestaba tal atención, porque se había dado cuenta de los espectadores que tenían. Aquellos ojos bordeados de pestañas oscuras pasaron rápidamente por el salón antes de fijarse en Henry, cuya sonrisa parecía la más benigna paradójicamente.

—Entonces usted es de aquellos jóvenes que prefieren los sabores del nuevo mundo a la tradición de Londres. — dijo con aire conocedor. — ¿Seguramente se ha ido por estudios?

Le pareció que tras su espalda el joven estrujaba las manos entre ellas. Eran encantador y adorable ver tantas reacciones por tal inofensiva conversación.

—Así es señor Gray, luego de la muerte de mis padres, mi maestro se ocupo de mí y hace años viajamos a Estados Unidos.

Dorian aceptó la historia con un asentimiento, no iba a pedir mas, aunque ahora sentía curiosidad de saber quien era aquel _maestro_ cuyo nombre predeterminadamente no salió a colación ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Conociendo tantos matices oscuros de la sociedad sospechaba más de una razón para zanjar el nombre de una persona, más si esta no estaba en el país. Su instinto le decía que aquellos hombres tenían muchos secretos, y luego de años con Henry Wotton sabía que sus sentidos eran infalibles.

Tal vez podía tratar de desentrañar algunos.

Flamel era encantador y carismático, como todos los hombres que habían hecho de la conversación un arte de trampas y juegos psicológicos, seguramente seria emocionante incursionarse en sus secretos, aunque había muchos riesgos que correr, mas con los secretos de Dorian guardaba. Disimuladamente miró hacia las escaleras con la necesidad de asegurarse que nadie se aventurase en los pisos superiores. Los sirvientes tenían estrictas órdenes de no dejar pasar a quien fuera, pero la paranoia nunca lo abandonaba.

Decidió que no tenia humor para tales juegos y además la inteligencia y astucia de aquel hombre ya habían marcado su rostro con líneas en la frente, los labios, y bajo los cansados ojos pardos. Era mucho más tentador el joven Potter con sus ojos expresivos, porte vivas, y rostro armoniosamente joven y fresco.

Pero tenia que concederle que ese no era todo su encanto. Aquellas eran las simples características de la juventud, que menos a él, siempre abandonaban a todos. Lo llamativo de aquel chico eran que a pesar de su edad ¿Cuánto tenia? No mas de dieciocho años seguramente, sus ojos brillaban con madures y seriedad que a muchos sabía Dorian les hacía falta. Incluso a él mismo si era sincero.

Pero no estaba ahí para divagar de sus complejos internos, no, quería atrapar aquella mariposa de indomable cabello azabache que parecía mirar las puertas midiendo sus posibilidades de escapar –saltando por la mesa –sin derribar a ningún camarero.

Tal vez no había tanta madures bajo esos ojos, pero mejor así, paro eso ya estaban los viejos cuyas emociones ya se habían secado solo quedaba la experiencia.

—Señor Potter, porque no me compaña, le presentare a unos amigos mientras el señor Flamel y Henry siguen conversando ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si le dejase aburriéndose? — a Dorian le hizo gracia como el joven le miró y luego decidió no protestar al escuchar hacia qué temas científicos estaban hablando Henry y aquel hombre.

Nunca había pensado que a su amigo le interesasen tales conocimientos pero si sabía que era indefinible y con mil intereses a la vez. Luego le preguntaría.

—Claro, señor Gray. — dijo Harry, resignado mas que nada y respirando profundamente por la nariz cuando se habían acercado a la Duquesa Monmouth, que con sus sonrisa había ganado el puesto de ser la primera en conocer al _pequeño_ entretenimiento de la noche.

—Entonces señor Potter, ella es la Duquesa Gladys Monmouth; no se entretenga demasiado con su rostro, es capas de devolver las mas aterradoras frases de Henry si esta de humor.

—No le haga caso, señor Potter, Dorian esta celoso de que Henry se entretenga mas discutiendo con migo que con él. — dijo la mujer mientras Harry llevaba el dorso de su mano a sus labios con una sonrisa divertida.

—Encantado de conocerla Duquesa Monmouth, Harry Potter.

—¡Otro Henry! Dios sabe que con uno tenemos suficiente ¿será que posees esa envenenada lengua también?

—Dudo que alguna vez llegue a tener la genialidad de Lord Wotton. — dijo el joven viendo un momento donde aun seguían hablando el mencionado y Flamel. — Pero me metí en varios problemas por no controlarla. — Dorian asintió satisfecho de si mismo, tal vez si jugaba lo suficientemente bien podría reeducar al joven Potter y la sociedad se lo agradecería.

Ese proyecto le pareció esplendido de pronto.

—Se que Dorian está ansioso de seguir su ronda de presentaciones, señor Potter, espero usted este algún tiempo mas en la ciudad ¿ha ido al teatro? Sin duda tenemos que ir si hay alguna oportunidad.

—Seguramente si, Duquesa, estere algún tiempo más en Londres. — aceptó el joven y Dorian le giñó disimuladamente a la mujer que sonrió.

—Bien, el viernes es un día perfecto para salir entonces. Ahora señor Potter, déjeme presentarles a Lord Whiteshire y su esposa. — prosiguió en la vorágine de invitados.

Dorian nunca se había divertido tanto en meras presentaciones en las que debía quedarse simplemente observando y luego proseguir, pero había sido que Potter no era todo lo salvaje que brillaban sus ojos y su sentido de la socialización había respondido magníficamente a las danzas que sus invitados propusieron en torno a ese nuevo chico que aunque algo inseguro por los desconocidos no vacilaba y siempre salía mejor parado de lo que Dorian podía imaginar. Verdadero talento natural.

Seguramente recordaría por un tiempo como le había respondido a John Chirther, que si alguien tenia la culpa de que los jóvenes dejaran el país no eran ellos mismos, si no los mayores que se habían estancado en la comodidad. Encantador el _pequeño_, y ahora entendía porque aquella lengua le había causado problemas, no parecía demasiado interesado de guardar su sinceridad, sino que solo la soltaba con heroísmo. Probablemente era esa naturaleza directa que se le pegaba a cualquiera estuviera demasiado tiempo en el nuevo mundo, esa como sea, a Dorian se entretuvo como en una tragicomedia al ver los esfuerzos y malabares del joven frente a sus invitados.

—Basta de una vez. — le susurró Potter sosteniéndole del codo cuando estaban por acercarse a otro circulo de personas. Dorian le miro interesado y no se movió hasta que el chico le soltó, y fue para su sorpresa demasiado consiente del cálido contacto cuando se retiró. — Estoy cansado ¿y que clase anfitrión va exponiendo su invitado de esa manera? — regañó, probablemente más enojado que su monótono tono de voz dejaba traslucir.

Molestó de detenerse justamente cuando iban a acercarse a Lady Narborough, Dorian estaba por tratar de convencer que rápidamente terminarían con aquello pero Harry ya se había girado dándole la espalda y caminando a unos sillones frente a la chimenea, Dorian le siguió, si prefería quedarse en un rincón también le beneficiaba. Sería más fácil profundizar algunos temas que le interesaban. Solo escuchó un suspiro cuando al parecer se dio cuenta de que le seguía.

Se sentó en el sillón que Potter dejo libre, oblicuo uno al otro, observando un momento como el chico miraba el fuego y luego sus ojos subieron a él, estaba empezándole a encantar ese matiz oscuro aunque brillante de esos ojos.

—Algunos de mis invitados estarán muy decepcionados de no poder conocerte, señor Potter.

—No tanto como de perder a su anfitrión.

—Ya están aburridos de mí.

—Claro, denles la carne fresca. — masculló volviendo su vista a alguno de los cuadros de la pared. Dorian tuvo que hogar una risita.

—No seria tan tentador si no fuera carne de apariencia deliciosa. — dijo con melifluo tono, que hizo volver los ojos lentamente hacia él con cierta estupefacción. Dorian no puedo sofocar una risita ahora, reaccionaba mas ingenuamente que una muchacha en su primer flirteo.

—Preferiría no volviera adjudicarme esos adjetivos. — dijo serio, alimentando mas la risa de Dorian.

—Pero no sería sincero de mi parte negárselos.

—¡Simplemente guárdeselos entonces! — Dorian decidió mantenerse tranquilo si no quería interpretar una escena más vistosa, sabía que más de un par de ojos estaba sobre ellos, pero mientras su acompañante pudiera ignorarlos él haría lo mismo, de cualquier forma ¿Qué era un espectáculo sin público?

—Entonces, ya que no podre explayarme con mis adjetivos, cuénteme que le parece Inglaterra desde su regreso. — Dorian jugó con sus dedos mientras esperaba que Harry decidiera qué decir.

—No demasiado, desde que me fui no creo que haya cambiado.

—¿Pero considera eso bueno o malo?. — Potter le miró un momento.

—Malo probablemente, el cambio es inevitable y si se retrasa solo será más devastador al final. — Dorian asintió, recordando la Revolución Francesa como un ejemplo de lo que podía estar refiriéndose el joven.

—Los cambios no siempre son buenos, la mayoría de las veces simplemente degeneran algo que ya había llegado a su apogeo.

—Buenos o malos son el orden natural de las cosas, señor Gray. La vida sería demasiado monótona sin ellos.

—En eso debemos estar de acuerdo, señor Potter, los cambios fueron lo que impulsaron al hombre y el hombre a los cambios. — Harry asintió y al fin Dorian sintió que estaba llevando realmente las riendas de la situación. — ¿Pero porque se ha interesado tanto ellos?. — la única respuesta fue una sonrisa sardónica y un movimiento de hombros.

—Circunstancias de la vida.

—Seguramente, haberse mudado a Estados Unidos tan joven le habrá impresionado.

—Bastante realmente.

—¿En lugar había dicho que vivía?

—En Surrey… antes de viajar. —agregó rápidamente y Dorian enarcó una ceja antes de decidir que lo mejor era ignorar ese detalle de momento. La respuesta había sido tan poco natural. — Estos últimos años he estado viviendo en New Orleans. —una ceja arqueada invitó al chico agregar más. — Mi maestro es profesor de la universidad de San Louis.

—Me pregunto para qué se está preparando, no lo veo como un futuro hombre de ciencia. — ni tampoco asiduo a la filosofía o la literatura, pero esperaba que con ese comentario Potter desvelara un poco de sí mismo. El chico solo hizo un sonido afirmativo, y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder alguien interrumpió.

—Es más bien un mesías. — sonó la voz de Flamel, desde sus espaldas. Las mejillas delataban las varias copas que seguramente había estado compartiendo con Henry. Pero eso no obtuvo la atención de Dorian, él se había quedado prendido en la sorpresa que invadió los ojos verdes de Potter cuando el hombre interrumpió.

Había sido un extraño comentario a pesar de la jocosidad del hombre, y una extraña reacción del chico.

Tan pronto como la sorpresa vino se fue, y si Dorian hubiese tomado un par de copas hubiera pesando que solo lo imagino, pero no, él estaba completamente seguro que había estado allí.

—Ha sido una velada encantadora señor Gray, había olvidado los encantos londinenses. — empezó su despedida Flamel, y Dorian se abstuvo de fruncir el entrecejo, su entretenimiento estaba por partir.

—El placer ha sido todo mío de disfrutar su asistencia. ¿Puedo convencerlos de acompañarnos un momento más?

—Oh, joven. Los años no vienen solos y la fatiga se acumula demasiado rápido a mi edad. Pero si Harry quiere quedarse tiene mi permiso.

Sus ojos azules brillaron con todo su encanto cuando volvieron hacia el más joven. Lamentablemente el chico parecía completamente cerrado, mirando con una solapada molestia a Flamel, probablemente acusándolo de solo insinuar eso. _Dejaría_ que se escapara por esta vez, pero obtendría al niño y lo tendría danzando en su palma como tantos otros.

Tal vez, si se encontraba benévolo le enseñaría un par de cosas.

—Lamento tener que negarme, señor Gray, pero aun soy un estudiante y mis responsabilidades se vuelven muy molestas cuando se atrasan y acumulan. Seguramente podremos continuar en algún momento. — una sonrisa sardónica se pinto en los labios de Potter y Dorian la devolvió.

—Esperare ansioso señor Potter, además está el compromiso con la duquesa, seguramente nos veremos pronto. — aceptó el apretón del chico y luego de Flamel, no tardaron mucho más en salir escoltados por Francis.

Cuando los hombres desaparecieron en el umbral del pasillo se giró y no se sorprendió al ver a Henry con una sonrisa esperando su reacción.

—Impresionante como siempre, Henry. Has transformando esta ordinaria velada en encantador juego del gato y el ratón.

—Ya sabía que te gustaría, cuando me encontré con Nicolas en la farmacia con ese joven supe que tenía que traértelo. Muy refrescante ¿no es así? — Dorian asintió lentamente con una sonrisa.

—Pero dime, querido Henry, ¿cómo conociste a un personaje tan interesante?

—En un viaje a Italia cuando tenía aproximadamente veinte años. Él es un poco parecido a ti, no tiene una solo arruga mas desde aquel día y muchos dicen que ha vivido por siglos. — dijo con tono que iba de la gravedad hasta cierta satisfacción, varias veces el hombre la había preguntado cuál era su secreto.

Dorian sintió el pulso acelerársele un momento. Había tenido razón en alejarse de ese sujeto, su presentimiento podía ser peor de lo que imaginaba si estaba frente a alguien que conocía su secreto. Pero también su curiosidad subió a niveles excesivos sobre ese par. Harry ya tenía su atención, pero ahora no podía dejar de especular en qué forma Flamel había logrado su eternidad. ¿Habría sido un cuadro maldito también? Anteriormente nunca había pensado en la posibilidad que alguien más compartiese su _singularidad_.

—¿Supongo que no sabes nada más de Potter entonces? — zanjó el tema, cómo fuese, no era algo de qué hablar con Henry.

—Dudo que sepa algo que tu no en este punto, Dorian. ¿Hablaron de algo interesante?

—Lamentablemente no, pero su compañía si lo fue. — sinceramente, hace tiempo no disfrutada de algo tan ordinario e inocuo como una conversación tan trivial.

—Dorian, déjame advertirte algo como amigo. — dijo de pronto serio. — Ese chico me recuerda mucho a ti cuando nos conocimos. — manteniendo su rostro de adonis estoico, Dorian miró intensamente a Henry, buscando qué realmente quería decir, pero dos emociones encontradas lo distrajeron antes de encontrarlo.

Primero estaba la molestia de la sola sugerencia de que alguien podía comparársele a él. También, una cierta satisfacción de encontrar un igual.

—Es solo un entretenimiento, Henry, un niño de 18 años me aburrirá pronto. — arrastró las palabras con un deje de soberbia, jamás dejaría entrever esas emociones.

—Eso decía yo de ti. — dijo mas para sí mismo Henry, y aunque Dorian fue perfectamente capaz de escucharlo eligió acercarse a Lady Narborough que seguramente esperaba compartiese algunos contarios de Potter.

**~ x ~**

No había ninguna razón para que Dorian estuviese despierto antes del mediodía, luego de las noches desveladas era ciertamente normal para él dejar pasar toda la mañana en la cama. Pero a pesar de que sus invitados se habían retirado a una hora avanzada, había dormido tan profundamente que se le hacía imposible mantenerse entre sus sabanas. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan radiante y rebosante de energía sin ni siquiera ser las once de la mañana, así que sin resistirse más tomó el desayuno y mandó a Francis con una nota para su buen amigo Albert Thompson, al que siempre se le podía pedir información del más variado tipo.

Era un sujeto de talento muy útil cuando una mujer quería interpretar un papel demasiado misterioso o cuando un caballero se volvía una molestia y necesitaba persuadirlo de no meterse en su camino.

Paso el resto de la mañana hasta el almuerzo tocando el piano, algo que ciertamente no hacia hace tiempo y hasta a él le costó despertar la maestría a sus dedos.

—Señor, Mrs. Thompson lo espera en la sala. — interrumpió el criado.

—Perfecto Francis, prepara té y algo que acompañar para nosotros. — ordenó antes de incorporarse e ir hacia la sala.

El lugar era más bien un acogedor living perfecto para las recepciones no del todo formales o informales. Le dedico una sonrisa como saludo a Albert, un hombre anodino que si no fuera por sus ojos astutos pasaría completamente desapercibido.

—Querido Albert, lamento haberte hecho venir tan urgentemente, pero sabes lo ansioso que puedo llegar a ser. — invitó a hombre a sentarse frente a él y Francis no tardo en dejar la bandeja con la tetera y las tasas.

—Ni lo menciones, Dorian. En realidad muero de curiosidad por saber quien ha llamado tu atención esta vez, tan rápido de haber terminado con lady…

—No menciones eso, Albert, es completamente anticlimático. Volviendo a nuestro asunto, confió en que has prestado atención a los invitados que introdujo Henry anoche.

—Sí, es difícil ignorar a un hombre como Flamel, mas si está acompañado de un joven como aquel, ¿de ellos quieres saber?

—¿Hace falta que te diga, Albert? — preguntó sonriendo detrás de su tasa Dorian.

—Bueno, han estado en Londres poco más de una semana. De Flamel sé solo lo fundamental, es un amante de Italia y el mediterráneo, viaja muchísimo pero poco sale de allí. Sobre el chico, nunca lo había visto, y sabes que a un rostro como ese lo recordaría de haberlo cruzado una vez.

—Comento algo de haber vivido en Surrey y luego en Estados Unidos, en New Orleans. — el hombre asintió, Dorian sabía que luego buscaría confirma esa información. — ¿Sabes algo más de ellos desde que están en la ciudad?

—Al parecer se quedan en un departamento cerca de la Abbey Road. — Dorian tarareo asintiendo, era una zona circundante del centro, de departamentos caros y personas con reputación sospechosa. La mayoría eran mujeres jóvenes que habían logrado el favor de algún burgués, actores libertinos y hombres de oficios o gustos poco ortodoxos. — Es todo lo que se, los conocí anoche cuando se transformaron en el tema favorito de la velada ¿quieres que te diga si averiguo algo más?

—Eso sería fabuloso Albert.

—Entonces nos estamos viendo Dorian. Ahora tengo que ir a almorzar con mi esposa; ya anoche pude escaparme de ella. Nunca te cases.

—Jamás, amigo mío. Suerte.

—También a ti Dorian.

A la partida de Albert buscó su traje, aun podía llegar al té de Lady Narborough donde confiaba iba a encontrar a la duquesa, tenían que arreglar como podía arrastrar a su nuevo juguete al teatro y luego él ya se las arreglaría para quedarse a solas con Harry, el chico era bastante ingenuo, dudaba se negara demasiado a su invitación.

En eso tuvo la mitad de su cabeza toda la tarde, aunque había tratado de seguir las conversaciones y parafrasearías satíricas de Henry, su amigo se había dado cuenta que estaba en las nubes. Pero poco le importó eso cuando Gladys no tardo en acercársele y luego de una charla acordaron presentar un frente unido en cuando hubiesen averiguado la dirección de Potter. Dorian confiaba que como máximo Albert tardaría tres días en hacerlo y estaba exagerando.

**~ x ~**

_Una sensación maravillosa le recorrió la piel del torso, dejando un camino cálido y marcado en su piel de marfil. Estaba confundido, pero no importaba, debía repetir ese placer y buscó entre la oscuridad aquello que lo había provocado. Mirándose encontró unas manos más oscuras comparándose con su piel nacarada, masculinas sin duda, y al buscar su dueño unos antinaturales ojos verdes le recibieron._

_«Harry» pensó con inusitada satisfacción de reconocerlo. _

_Separó sus ojos de aquellas esmeraldas y bajo hasta encontrar invitantes labios carnosos, a los cuales no se resistió. Un placer desfigurado le llegó en cuanto acercó sus cuerpos. _

_Oh, ese era un sueño, un delicioso sueño que disfrutaría ya que pasaría un tiempo hasta tener al verdadero Harry Potter gimiendo impíamente bajo él. _

_._

* * *

_._

Hace un tiempo había leído "El retrae de Dorian Gray" y en uno de mis antojos de crossover había buscado algo entre estos dos personajes, que frustrante fue encontrar nada. Parece haber una regla tacita de: _toda serie que tenga como escenario Inglaterra tiene un crossover de Harry Potter_, así que decidí seguirla y nutrir el fandom.

Realmente solo me deje llevar con esto, en realidad es algo que empecé mientras estaba en una mis clases que me es especialmente aburrida (porque no entiendo casi nada XD) así que sería genial recibir algunas sugerencias e ideas. Todavía ni siquiera decidí si será un TimeTravel o un AU.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "_**El retrato de Dorian Gray**_" pertenece a Oscar Wilde, yo solo tendré suerte de que no se este retorciéndose en su tumba al no poder hacerle justicia al dialogo de sus personajes. Y "_**Harry Potter**_" pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

~_**Nocturno Verde Oro**_~

**{ **2 **}**

Pasaron tres días y Dorian no tuvo ninguna noticia de aquel joven llamado Harry Potter, eso solo parecía alimentar su monstro interior que estaba obsesionado con el joven. Había tenido uno de sus arrebatos de humor terrible cuando Albert Thompson sonriendo nerviosamente y sin gracia alguna le dijo que no había encontrado ninguna información y poco a poco el recuerdo del joven de ojos verdes estaba olvidándose entre las personas.

A Dorian no le dio ninguna gracia y sin la paciencia de esconder su carácter le gritó algunas barbaridades y le recordó varios favores que le debía. Si no le traía información pronto, su mujer encontraría una reveladora carta en su buzón. Albert trató de mantenerse lo mas compuesto posible y le aseguró que seguiría buscando, huyó lo más rápido que pudo de la mansión luego de eso.

Pasando eso por la mañana, Dorian almorzó solo en su mansión atendido silenciosamente por Francis que se movía como la sombra de un fantasma, y por la tarde tocó el piano y trató de distender su mente con la lectura. En algún momento cerca de las cuatro llegó a la conclusión que no valía la pena tanto ajetreo de su parte por un chico que apenas si salía de la adolescencia, decidió olvidarlo y enterrarlo como muchas otras cosas que habían acabado con su paciencia antes.

De cualquier forma solo lo había visto una vez, era imposible haber desarrollando algún sentimiento más que una ligera obsesión por su capricho insatisfecho. Tal vez había sido una compañía muy entretenida, misteriosa y refrescante, pero había conocidito a lo largo de los años muchas personas similares, aunque nadie con una combinación como la del joven Harry. Una belleza desalineada, un carisma natural que se mezclaba con una inocencia muy particular, una que Dorian aun no podía definir pero ansiaba degustar y romper.

Eran las cinco cuando decidió salir a distenderse, y habiendo pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su amigo Basil Hallward, aquel pintor que había creado la exquisita replica de si mismo, el retrato embrujado tal vez por el mismo diablo ya que nadie tendría la mente para crear una maldición cuya tortura estaba mezclada con dulce sabor de la juventud eterna.

Hace tiempo no iba a ver el retrato, la última vez fue hace dos años y la imagen de si mismo estaba mas vieja, arrugada, con la boca doblada en una mueca soberbia y en los ojos se diferenciaba un brillo perverso mientras las manos se formaban una harpas siniestras y codiciosas.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se colocaba la gabardina, no tenía ganas de estropear su humor con esos pensamientos.

Basil Hallward era un gran artista, pero a diferencia de muchos de otros, era un hombre de pocas pociones y ninguna de estas era violenta o avasallante, siempre actuaba con lógica, según la sociedad su moral era la correcta y modales intachables, también era algo tímido, ya que tenia pocos amigos y con ninguno de ellos lograba abrirse completamente, su arte era el único confidente incondicional.

Hace ya varios años había pintado aquel cuadro que marcó la cúspide de su talento, el retrato de Dorian Gray. Había conocido aquel joven hermoso cuando apenas el chico tenia dieciocho años, antes que las garras blasfemas de Henry cayeran en él y compartieran el camino del hedonismo. A veces recordaba aquellos días en los que podía pintar a Dorian y hablar con él de cosas tan triviales y simples, cuando no escuchaba los murmullos de la sociedad que lo criticaban por sus costumbres o por sus pasiones voluptuosas. Cuando las mujeres lo deseaban por ser un hombre perfecto, y no se sonrojaban de vergüenza; cuando los hombres lo respetaban en vez de maldecirlo.

Estaba agradecido que de alguna manera ese rostro tan hermoso de adonis tallado en mármol con cabello de oro no se haya manchado con el pecado que sus actos profesaban, porque cuando Dorian se llevó su cuadro y jamás se lo mostró de nuevo, ni a él ni a nadie, un gran trozo de su corazón se fue con él. Ahí había puesto todo su amor, devoción y afecto, y el único consuelo para esos sentimientos era seguir viendo a Dorian porque estos nunca fueron devueltos ni siquiera en aprecio, pero como el amor perdona muchas cosas, Basil era capaz de aceptar lo poco que tenia de él.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo Basil se concentraba en su arte, aquello por lo que vivía y para lo que vivía. Últimamente solía ir a los parques antes de que el sol salga para pintar los arboles nudosos y misteriosos rodeados de los arbustos y las flores silvestres, esa últimamente había sido su pasión. Le traía cierta paz la luz mortecina, ese blanco perla del cielo nublado, el césped decorado de cristales de roció, las flores que parecían mas bellas y frágiles que nunca por la helada de la noche y la niebla que rodeaba a todo el paisaje dándole un indefinible misterio a las formas brumosas. Se conectaba con un punto espiritual y místico dentro suyo que hasta ese momento no había conocido.

Pero hace unos cuantos días había encontrado en el parque, caminando entre los senderos de adoquines estropeados y la brumosa oscuridad que aun perduraba de la noche al ser tan temprano, a un joven que parecía sacado de aquel rincón esotérico de su alma.

Su cabello era negro como las plumas de un cuervo e iba hacia todas direcciones cuando el viento pasaba por él. Su piel se veía fantasmagóricamente blanca por la luz perlada y aun más contrastante por su cabello. Basil no había podido despegar sus ojos de la figura enjuta que caminaba con la expresión de hombre que esta perdido en pensamientos trascendentes y tortuosos, y cuando paso a su lado, ya que el pintor estaba cerca del sendero, vio los ojos más impresionantes que había visto desde los zafiros de Dorian.

Eran verdes como las esmeraldas más cristalinas e intensas, bordeados de un círculo negro y sobre ellos un arco de pestañas oscuras que le daba un aire más misterioso. Que aquel joven estuviera vestido con una larga gabardina negra para protegerse de la lluvia solo lo acercaba más a la imagen de un ángel de la muerte caminando gallardamente.

Basil no pudo despegar los ojos de la figura hasta que se perdió entre los arboles y salió de su ensoñación como su hubiera caído en una letárgica meditación. Sentándose sobre una manta en el césped húmedo buscó uno de sus cuadernos de bocetos y dibujó febrilmente aquella imagen que se había grabado en su mente para siempre, como la primera vez que vio a Dorian en la fiesta de lady Brandon.

Por su puesto intentó encontrar al joven al día siguiente, caminó ida y vuelta por el sendero que atravesaba al parque Greenbrand, pero cuando se estaba por dar por vencido ya que al único que encontró fue al sereno, durmiendo bajo un árbol con una rosácea propia del alcohol, vio en los bancos metros mas allá al joven sentado, con los codos en las rodillas y las faz marcada en impertérrita concentración mirando a todo y nada a la vez.

Basil no estaba seguro de cómo actuar a continuación, en un rincón de su mente había estaba seguro que aquella imagen del día anterior había sido una mezcla del cansancio y la brumosa luz de la mañana, que no había nada tan bello y místico como aquel joven, que solo había sido efecto del momento. Pero no era así, no solo lo había encontrado sino que era tan maravilloso como lo recordaba y no podía sacar sus ojos de él.

Oh, moría por pintarlo.

Quería descubrir el matiz exacto de esos ojos verdes, crear el efecto de brillo de sus cabellos caóticos, vestirlo de mil maneras para encontrar su estilo, su esencia y luego buscar su pose ideal para retratar sobre lienzo esa belleza.

Probablemente había estado mirándolo intensamente varios minutos porque el joven volvió su vista a él y ojos verdes el perforaron con una intensidad y seriedad que podía cohibir a muchos antes de transformarse a una expresión de sorpresa ingenua abriéndose con inocencia y elevando las cejas que se perdieron bajo el cabello negro.

—Discúlpeme. —se obligó a decir Basil, acercándose un poco mas, en su mente escuchaba una voz igual a la de Henry diciendo "_él ya te vio, deberías aprovecharlo y dejar de compórtate como una mujer cohibida_" —Simplemente me sorprendió encontrar a alguien siendo tan temprano.

El joven le sonrió nerviosamente y Basil se maravilló de su pudor, su corazón latía con añoranza al recordar a Dorian a esa edad, cuando era capaz de esas expresiones, cuando su rubor significaba algo más que un efecto del alcohol.

—Creo que es un buen lugar para pensar. —dijo recompuesto él joven.

—Por cierto, soy Basil Hallward. —se presentó el pintor, siguiendo con las buenas costumbres inglesas. Un hombre no debía seguir una conversación con alguien quien desconocía el nombre.

—Harry Potter. — respondió le chico sonriendo. — Si me permite ¿Por qué usted esta aquí tan temprano?

Basil miró a su alrededor un instante, sonriendo al escuchar a los pájaros despertando y decidiendo ser sincero.

—Todo se ve tan pacifico, es como si el tiempo se detuviera en el instante en que la luna abandono el cielo y el sol aun no se asoma por el este aunque sus rayos ya le dan luz al cielo. — el joven, _Potter_, tenia labios perfectos y rosados que le sonrieron con genuina compresión.

—La sensación de escaparse del tiempo es liberadora ¿no?

—Sumamente, más cuando uno se hace viejo. — acordó solemne Basil, el joven pareció sonreír sin un sentimiento alegre en coacción, todo lo contrario en realidad, y esa expresión fue tan perfecta estéticamente que el pintor se abstuvo de suspirar.

Él debía aprovechar ese momento, había tenido muchos modelos a lo largo de los años, pero pocas musas, Dorian y aquella niña francesa de pelo platino y piel acanelada, Jezabel. Basil sentía que si alguna vez pintaba a ese joven se ataría a él tanto como lo había hecho con sus pasados _amores_. Aun así le picaban las manos de expectación.

—¿Le parecería demasiado atrevido pedirle que sea mi modelo? Soy pintor. — dijo tratando de sonar casual, había fracasado miserablemente pero Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido como para notarlo.

—¿Pintarme? ¿A mi?—constató con incredulidad.

—Exacto. — contestó Basil, mas compuesto, los ojos verdes pestañaron como un búho.

—¿Por qué? —dijo completamente ingenio y confundido, ladeando incluso el rostro como su fuera un niño.

—Bueno, si a usted no le molesta, me encantaría hacerlo.

—Nunca antes había hecho algo como eso.

—En realidad no hay que hacer mucho, solo mantenerse quieto. Es un poco aburrido en realidad. —dijo nervioso, sintiendo que su estomago se contraía de ansiedad.

El joven abrió la boca, solo para cerrarlo un momento después. Miró a un lado cavilando profundamente y al final luego de una pequeña mueca en la boca que casi le sacó el aire a Basil que ya esperaba que rechazara su oferta, el chico asintió.

—Supongo que esta bien, últimamente tengo bastante tiempo libre.

El pintor no se contuvo de removerse feliz bajo sus pies y mostrar una sonrisa genuina que pocas veces se formaba tan libremente frente a un desconocido.

—¿Usted esta libre ahora? — preguntó tal vez demasiado emocionado.

—Claro. —dijo Harry aun algo confundido. Basil no perdió tiempo y lo invito a su casa donde tenia su estudio mientras se maravillaba de lo afortunado que había sido esa mañana.

Luego de mostrarle rápidamente el lugar donde trabajarían, Basil le pidió a su siervo que le guardara la gabardina a Harry y sumergiéndose completamente a su roll de pintor quedó observando casi un minuto a un nervioso chico que había comenzado a removerse bajo sus pies cuando al fin Basil le pidió sentarse en el sillón individual de estilo francés.

Instruyéndole para que cruzara las piernas, con los codos descansando en los brazos del sillón y los dedos tocándose entre si, le pidió mirar hacia la ventana y con esa imagen de estoica elegancia señorial comenzó el primer boceto

Fue el día siguiente, luego de pasar una noche desvelándose frente al lienzo, que un sonriente Dorian Gray apareció por la puerta de su estudio antecedido por Enzo que lo anunciaba.

Basil sonrió feliz de ver a su amigo, siempre tan hermoso que podía iluminar el peor de los días con su sonrisa, y decidiendo que podía tomarse un descaso se sentó con él en el saloncito mientras tomaban el té. Basil escucho como Dorian primero le contaba algunas novedades intranscendentales para ambos, para luego comenzar a quejarse por haber estado evitando sus últimas fiestas.

—Lo siento, Dorian. — contestó. —No he estado del mejor humor para lidiar con eso últimamente.

—¿Algún problema amigo mío? —dijo el hombre que permanecía e inalterable juventud.

—Nada de que preocuparse. Solo he estado inmerso en mis cosas. —Desestimó rápidamente Basil, él apreciaba a Dorian, pero sabía que no era bueno escuchando problemas ajenos, siempre le parecían fáciles de solucionar.—¿Tu cómo has estado? — Dorian soltó un suspiro recostado completamente la espalda en el sillón que antes había usado Harry.

—Me he enamorado de nuevo, y nuevamente lo he perdido entre los dedos. —dijo sonando simplemente algo cansado, pero Basil lo conocía mejor y sus ojos no se habían oscurecido así desde la muerte de aquella joven actriz, Sibyl Vane, su primer amor.

—Dorian. —dijo mirándolo preocupado. — Pensaba que estabas muy bien con Lady Walpher. — esa, según los murmullos de Londres, era la ultima conquista de su amigo, una joven viuda de veinte años que con su sustanciosa herencia y sus extravagancias se había convertido en la comidilla de los chismes de la burguesía.

—¿Walpher? No, no me enamore de ella. — contestó casi indignado de que su amigo hubiera considerado esa posibilidad. —Es una mujer pasional, bella y liberal, pero esta vacía. — desdeñó. —En la fiesta del sábado Henry trajo a unos invitados inesperados. ¿Conoces a Nicolás Flamel?. —Basil asintió luego de buscar el recuerdo entre su memoria. —Fue él y el aprendiz de un amigo. Un joven sumamente… atrapante. —terminó mirando la ventana.—¡Pero ya me olvide de él! Cuéntame en que has estado trabajando últimamente. — pidió con una sonrisa perfecta, demasiado perfecta.

—Bueno, —dijo inseguro de cual sería un buen tema para distraer a Dorian que sin duda no pasaba uno de sus mejores momentos, tenia la costumbre de quejarse de pequeñeces y esconder sus verdaderos problemas. —¡Oh si! ¡Encontré a mi nueva musa!

—¿Realmente? Espero por tu bien que no sea como Jezabel. Esa mujer era… le hace honor al nombre.

—Jezabel puede ser un poco difícil, pero no, no se compara en nada con ella, o contigo si me permites decir. Es un encanto, tan dulce e inocente como justo y honrado. Puede mirarte con una seriedad con congelaría tu alma para luego esclavizarte con una sonrisa encantadora. Su ojos son tan verdes…— le contó recordando la larga conversación que tuvo con el joven mientras lo pintaba y como se perdía en esos posos cada vez que lo miraba. —Esas esmeraldas sin duda tienen una magia especial. — agregó inmerso en su ensoñación, sin percatarse del instante que la faz de Dorian se volvió impertérrita de pronto antes de sonreírle abiertamente.

—¿Lo has pintado?

—Por su puesto, he tenido mucha suerte que aceptara.

—¿Me lo mostrarías? —Basil sonriendo se incorporó incitando a Dorian a seguirle a la parte trasera de la habitación.

Al rodear el cabestrillo que le daba la espalda a los sillones que antes ocupaban le mostro su nueva obra y Dorian se la bebió con los ojos, mirando la imagen de Harry sentado con la expresión estoica y madura que era sin duda atrapante en rasgos tan jóvenes.

—Es hermoso. —susurró Dorian aunque Basil lo escuchó perfectamente estando a su lado.—Mi Harry. —dijo con una sonrisa perfecta aunque oscura.

Basil solo necesito un momento para conectar todos los puntos y rápidamente su corazón se oprimió y su estomago se llenó de un sentimiento viscoso y frio. Como cuando Henry conoció a Dorian, ahora Dorian se llevaría a Harry.

—Dorian. — llamó con voz estrangulada, ojos azules infinito le miraron fríos. —No lo hagas.

—¿Hacer qué, Basil?. — contestó el hermoso hombre, dándole a su tono un peligroso matiz bajo la amabilidad.

—No lo destruyas. — imploró también rogando con sus ojos.

—¿Lo prefieres a él antes que a mi? — pidió con voz dura Dorian.

—No, pero…

—Entonces la decisión esta tomada. Es mío.

—Dorian…

—No Basil, yo lo vi primero. — dijo el Dorian retrocediendo y mirando duramente al pintor.

—¡No es un objeto! — el hombre rubio se quedó estático un momento antes de que su ceño fruncido mostrara lo molesto que estaba.

—Tu solo lo quieres para pintarlo, también es un objeto para ti, ¡como una canasta de naturaleza muerta!... Basil,— pidió en un tono mas bajo — por favor, solo quiero conocerlo un poco más.

El pintor se apoyó contra la pared, mirando un momento a Dorian, era imposible resistirse a un rostro tan perfecto cuando este sabía perfectamente que expresión formar para conseguir lo que quería. Basil no era tan ingenuo, Dorian estaba mintiendo y ambos lo sabían, ninguna promesa que hiciese sería cumplida, no cuando uno de sus caprichos estaba en medio. De aceptar estaría dejando a Harry bajo las garras del lobo, Basil solo podía rezar para que Dorian se aburriera rápidamente y que el joven no terminara adicto a los encantos de su amigo.

Él quería decir tanto que "No" pero su faringe temblada cada vez que lo intentaba, así abrió varias veces la boca sin emitir sonido bajo la mirada mendiga de Dorian. Al fin solo negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y fue sorprendido cuando unas manos pálidas atraparon sus mejillas y le obligaron a corresponder a la ardiente mirada azul.

—Dilo Basil. —susurró.

—No lo lastimes Dorian… es solo un chico. — una encantadora sonrisa se formo en los perfectos labios.

—Gracias amigo mío. —dijo sin prometer nada y beso la mejilla del pintor. —¿Él vendrá aquí mañana, no es así? —Basil asintió sin energía mientras volvía hacia los sillones, necesitaba sentarse. —Pasare por aquí en la tarde entonces, sería una gran idea que fuera un sorpresa; ese chico a veces puede ser escurridizo. —Dorian sonreía mientras el pintor tenia que obtener se de suspirar pesadamente.

—Te ves cansado, Basil, creo que lo mejor seria que me fuera para que pudiera descansar.

—Te lo agradecería muchísimo Dorian, ha sido una noche larga. — su amigo le beso en la frente y se despidió una vez mas antes de dejar la casa.

Basil sentía un déjà vu que sabía perfectamente de donde venía. Hace años algo muy similar había sucedido, él le conto a su amigo Henry, cuya amistad se remontaba desde sus días en la universidad, sobre aquel joven que conoció en una velada. Le habló sobre el cuadro que había hecho y sobre sus temores de mostrarlo, había tantos sentimientos impregnados ahí que si algún conocedor del arte, o alguien lo suficientemente perspicaz lo veía, notaría como había desnudado su corazón hacia el mundo en ese lienzo.

Henry había pedido verlo y solo lo permitió ya que el hombre lo conocía bien, tanto que ni siquiera le hacía falta mostrarle el retrato para que comprendiera sus sentimientos.

Cuando se lo mostró vio en los ojos de Henry aquel hambre que pocas veces se presentaba en su indiferente mirada. Había intentado negarse a que ambos se encontraran pero su amigo podía ser muy convincente, y tan encantador como era Henry no lo costo tener el favor de Dorian y pronto se convirtió para el joven en un modelo a seguir.

Luego ocurrió aquel suceso desafortunado. El joven había estado enamorado de una actriz, una chica que si bien era bellísima trabajaba en un podre teatro. Según lo que les había contado Dorian la joven Sibyl Vane había sido una actriz talentosísima, que llevaba los papeles de Shakespeare como una doble piel, pero ni bien la joven conoció el verdadero amor se olvido de todo y su actuación fue un chasco.

Basil nunca lo menciono, pero el sabía perfectamente que había sucedido luego. Esa noche, luego de la desastrosa interpretación de Sibyl de Julieta; Dorian termino cualquier esperanza de amor que tenia la chica solo porque había destruido su ilusión, la mañana siguiente la joven fue encontrada muerta, según la prensa había tragado accidentalmente acido prúsico, pero poco accidental le parecía a Basil conociendo la desesperanza en la que podía caer una mujer luego de perder a su primer amor.

Dorian no volvió hacer el mismo luego de ese día, aprendió del mejor, de Henry y poco a poco fue oscureciéndose hasta superar al maestro.

Basil suspiro de recordarlo todo. Solo le quedaba rogar para que Harry pudiera hacer lo que él nunca pudo: decirle que no a Dorian Gray.

* * *

Bueno, los capítulos de esta historia me cuestan un poco mas escribirlos y andando corta de tiempos es lo que he podido hacer. Creo que me quedo cortó, pero decidí dejarlo ahí ya que lo próximo estaría tomado bajo la mirada de Harry y me pareció un salto demasiado grande para un capitulo.

Espero les haya gustado a pesar que me quedo como un capitulo introductorio. También les recomendaría leer el artículo de "_El retrato de Dorian Gray_" de wiki pedia si quisieran saber más sobre el libro, lo revise y está muy bien explicado, también hay una película hecha recientemente aunque no la he visto.

Creo que es todo lo que tenía para decir, gracias por leer y algunos por dejar review.

_Bay_~


	3. Chapter 3

**D**isclaimer: "_**El retrato de Dorian Gray**_" pertenece a Oscar Wilde, yo solo tendré suerte de que no se este retorciéndose en su tumba al no poder hacerle a sus personajes. Y "_**Harry Potter**_" pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

~_**Nocturno Verde Oro**_~

**{ **3 **}**

Harry decidió rendirse con el libro que estaba intentado leer y lo dejó sobre la pequeña mesa a un lado de su sillón. Ya había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que estaba en ese tiempo y todo apuntaba a que ya no había forma de volver a su época original, lamentablemente aun su terquedad no podía dejarlo en paz y seguía investigando a pesar que el mismo Nicolás Flamel le dijo que su circunstancia era, para variar viendo de Harry Potter, sumamente peculiar –o mas bien _imposible_.

Según lo que el mago de quinientos años le había dicho, a lo largo de la historia habían sucedido esporádicos casos de viajes en el tiempo de esa magnitud, algunos entre aun más tiempo de distancia, viniendo desde el futuro o desde el pasado. Era algo que sucedía de forma esporádica e incontrolablemente, y aunque Harry era un caso especial, ya que él no apareció en 1880 de la nada sino después de destruir a Voldemort y morir él mismo en el acto, poco cambiaba sus posibilidades de volver a su época.

Cuando se despertó cerca de Grecia, cubierto con su capa, la varita de sauco y el anillo de Gaunt en el dedo mayor había tenido un tiempo difícil en procesar toda la situación. Ahora él no solo era _el chico que vivió_ sino también _el maestro de la muerte_. Divino, ¿la muerte tenía algún tipo de fetiche con él o algo así? Porque no había otra forma de explicar su extraña relación con el proceso natural por el cual pasaban todos los seres vivos en el ultimo momento de sus vidas.

Encontrarse con Nicolás Flamel luego de un par de días en lo que casi pierde irremediablemente su cordura fue realmente una bendición, necesitaba explicaciones y probablemente ni siquiera la abuela de Hermione había nacido aun.

Nicolás le explicó que le tiempo no era continuo realmente, y si bien había quienes creían que existía una ramificación infinita de dimensiones, otros decían que el tiempo se comportaba de forma particular para cada individuo e incluso objeto.

Harry buscó incansablemente la forma de volver, si las reliquias lo habían traído a esa época existía la posibilidad que lo pudieran devolver a 1998 con ellas, por otro lado, Flamel quería que considerara el capricho de la magia respecto a este extraordinario fenómeno, porque si bien las reliquias de la muerte estaban _teóricamente_ ligadas a la muerte, en realidad su base era principalmente mágica.

Harry ya no sabía que pensar. Se sentía terriblemente solo en ese tiempo, no conocía a nadie y todo por lo que había luchado estaba perdido en un complicado limbo temporal. Su único consuelo era que tal vez podría ocuparse de Voldemort antes de que lastimara a muchas personas. No necesariamente tenía que matarlo, si lo salvaba de orfanato tal vez no se convertiría en un psicópata genocida. En fin, aun faltaba medio siglo para pensar y planificar eso.

Viendo que sus cavilaciones no le llevaban a nada decidió comer algo, había adquirido un elfo domestico –mejor dicho, Nicolás lo había adquirido para él, además de una suma de dinero exuberante y todo lo que pudiera necesitar –y la pequeña criatura comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa si él no comía a horario.

En ese momento estaba solo en la gran casa que había conseguido a las afueras de Londres, a unos treinta minutos a coche del centro, aunque siendo un mago él solo tenia que parecerse. Nicolás había viajado a Francia donde residía junto a su esposa, diciéndole que en caso de cualquier necesidad o puro capricho podía pasarse por ahí cuando quisiera, de cualquier forma él lo vería de nuevo el sábado, Nicolás tenia unos buenos contactos que podían conseguir una red Flu internacional como si nada.

Al final se incorporó y fue al salón para tomar el almuerzo, Dina ya estaba espiándolo desde el marco de la puerta en ese momento, la pequeña elfa era sumamente tímida y panas si hablaba en murmullos cuando Harry le preguntaba algo, por lo que su compañía en ese momento podía considerarse casi nula. Mientras comía el biftec se preguntó en que podía ocuparse mientras hacia tiempo para ir a la casa de Basil.

El pintor había resultado una compañía sumamente agradable aunque no podía acostumbrarse a como sus ojos bebían su imagen a la hora de pintarlo, siempre había odiado la atención y cuando los ojos profundos de Basil estaban sobre él no podía evitar volverse muy consiente de si mismo.

Cuando terminó la porción de tarta de fresas que Dina coloco de un chasquido en frente suyo, luego de unos minutos de haber terminado con la carne, Harry decidió en que podía ocuparse la tarde.

Aun había montones de cosas sin ordenar en la casa, aunque sus dimensiones eran demasiado grandes para llamar al edificio así, llamarla mansión le parecía demasiado frívolo –era una palabra que había vinculado demasiado a Malfoy. Casi todos los muebles tenían sabanas blancas encima y en general todo se veía lúgubre –por no decir fantasmagóricamente abandonado –; había tenido la esperanza que ese solo fuera un lugar temporal, pero viendo que pasaba el tiempo y su estancia se hacía más bien permanente era hora de hacer unos cambios.

Así, con la ayuda de la elfina comenzó a ordenar los muebles y algunos objetos que habían quedado de los antiguos propietarios, con la magia de un elfo domestico todo se hacía sumamente fácil, por lo que no tardo mucho en tener casi todo arreglado en las principales habitación.

Ya eran casi las cinco cuando se fijo en el reloj y apresuradamente tomó un baño y dio instrucciones a Dina de preparar una cena sencilla que él pudiera recalentar con un hechizo, después Harry se apareció en el centro de Londres, en un callejón oscuro, desde donde caminó hasta la casa de Basil.

Harry aun no podía acostumbrarse al caótico transitar de las calles, las personas que iban y venían y la cacofonía de fondo que parecía no tener descanso hasta pasadas las diez de la noche, en una palabra era una locura y dejaba anonadado al muchacho que apenas si podía amoldar su mente a que en ese momento estaba a finales del siglo XIX, aunque si lo pensaba mejor ahora sabía porque el sistema de transporte de los magos parecía tan caótico, parecía que se habían quedado estancada en este punto.

Aprovechando el clima frio que congelaba su aliento se abrochaba la gabardina hasta el cuello y parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por una bufanda de seda color humo. Había notado en sus primeras vueltas por las calles de Londres que inexplicablemente llamaba la atención de la gente, él no tenía idea de la razón y varias veces le pidió a Nicolás si estaba haciendo el ridículo. El mago solo hizo un gesto vago con la mano y simplemente comentó que sus facciones llamaban bastante la atención. Harry ni siquiera pretendió entender a lo que se refería, ya no tenia su cicatriz por lo que no había nada especialmente llamativo en él sino ¿cierto?

Al final se encontró frente a la puerta de Basil y luego de tocar Enzo le abrió y lo recibió con la expresión típica de la mayoría de los criados que no dejaba traslucir ningún pensamiento, Harry evitó hacer una mueca a ese comportamiento tan despersonalizado y simplemente le asintió cuando el hombre le pidió que le siguiera hasta el estudio.

—¡Harry! Ven, pasa, quiero que veas como ha quedado aunque es solo un prototipo. —dijo animadamente Basil en cuanto lo vio, el chico dejó su abrigo al criado y se adelantó hasta donde el lienzo descansaba sobre un atril de madera.

Harry sintió de pronto sus mejillas arder en cuanto vio su imagen perfectamente ilustrada hasta el ínfimo detalle, que a pesar de tener su mismo rostro e incluso el mismo traje sobrio del día anterior, se veía como una persona completamente diferente. Él simplemente no podía verse tan naturalmente elegante y estoico, algo como eso era para personas como Lucius Malfoy, él era un Gryffindor, una chispa de fuego impredecible y desordenada.

Bueno, no. La profesora McGonagall era una de las más grandes Gryffindors que conoció y era cualquier cosa, menos desordenada.

—¿No te gusta? — dijo vacilante el pintor, Harry había estado un minuto viendo la pintura y su rostro se había cerrado completamente en su escrutinio.

—No, no es eso, Basil. — dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa sincera que no había salido muy bien. —Es…— el joven volvió su vista al cuadro y acercándose un poco mas decidió luego de un suspiro ser sincero con el artista, después de todo se lo debía. —¿Realmente me veo de esa forma, Basil? — preguntó en un murmullo.

El pintor al notar su inseguridad sonrió y se relajo un poco, era solo un chico que se había impresionado con su propia imagen, un chico que apenas si estaba tomando conciencia de sí mismo. Aun algo vacilante apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Harry.

—No es un espejo Harry, un pintor siempre deja algo de sí mismo en lo que plasma; pero eres hermoso, incluso aun más que esta pintura. — habló suavemente mientras el chico miraba avergonzado el suelo.

—Basil…

—Amo, el señor Dorian Gray ha llegado. — dijo entrando de pronto Enzo, haciendo saltar a Harry perceptiblemente bajo la mano de Basil al escuchar el nombre, solo para un momento después levantar los ojos verdes y reconocer al hombre rubio con su sonrisa perfecta entrando al estudio.

—Basil, no sabía que tenías visitas. — saludó Dorian, acercándose y apretando amigablemente su mano con la del pintor y luego sonriendo con un matiz sensual a Harry que lo observaba sin poder evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

—Es una sorpresa verlo nuevamente, señor Gray.

—Igualmente, joven Potter. — dijo el mayor estrechando la mano del chico.

—Enzo, por favor el té. — dijo Basil mientras guiando a Harry del hombro lo llevaba a los sillones que estaban los caballetes y las pinturas.

Basil hizo lo posible por iniciar una charla en la que los tres participaran, pero Harry apenas si contestaba con monosílabos y cualquier cosa que estuviese detrás de las ventanas parecía más interesante que su anfitrión y Dorian. El joven estaba planeando esperar unos quince minutos antes de excusarse e irse. Pero justo en el momento en que pretendía despedirse de los hombres Enzo entró disculpándose por interrumpir y acercándose hacia el dueño de casa.

—Señor. —dijo inclinados para hablar cerca de oído de Basil. — Lord Henry ha enviado una carta urgente. — Basil recibió el sombre sellado con cera carmesí y luego de una lectura fugas de la corta misiva elevó sus ojos a los zafiros curiosos de Dorian.

—¿Qué sucede, Basil? — pidió Dorian, sonando mínimamente preocupado bajo del tono de interrogación.

—No lo se, él solo pide verme cuanto antes. — contestó el pintor. —Sera mejor que vaya ahora, con Henry nunca se sabe que puede suceder. —dijo incorporándose y Harry interiormente aliviado lo imitó.

—Entonces también será mejor que me vaya, nos veremos en otro momento Basil, señor Gray…

—Pero, Harry, —dijo Dorian, con un tono completamente natural al usar su nombre con confianza. — ha empezado a nevar y si Basil sale ahora se llevara el carro, puedo llevarlo hasta su casa pero tardara un momento Francis en llegar.

—Es muy amable de su aparte señor Gray, pero realmente no hace falta.

—Harry, realmente no te recomiendo salir ahora. —dijo algo vacilante Basil, echándole una mirada a Dorian que se mantenía sentado aun.

—Estoy seguro que Francis no tardara más de unos minutos en llegar. — Harry miró a ambos hombres, pensando como negarse amablemente, entendía que los modales eran casi ridículamente importante en esta época, pero el nunca había sido particularmente educado o correcto en su vida.

—Por favor Harry, no me perdonaría si te enfermas bajo este clima. — pidió nuevamente Basil haciendo suspirar al chico que quería decirle que había estado limpiando el patio en nieve bajo tormentas peores y nunca tuvo un resfriado.

—De acuerdo. — aceptó con renuencia a lo que Basil le dio una beatifica sonrisa de disculpa y se despidió de ambos aunque no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a Dorian que sonreía con el encanto que siempre.

—Dale mis saludos a Henry, Basil. —fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio y luego vio como el joven frente suyo volvía a sentarse sin corresponderle en ningún momento su mirada. —Ha sido toda una sorpresa encontrarlo en la casa de uno de mis más viejos amigos, Harry.

—No sabía que le había dado el permiso de usar mi nombre. — masculló el chico al fin mirándolo seriamente.

—Pero no es mejor así ¿no le parece? Puede llamarme Dorian, por supuesto. — dijo el hombre sonriendo.

—Como quiera.

—¿Entonces me llamará Dorian? — Harry le miró un instante sin intención de contestar pero al ver la diversión subyacente del hombre suspiro y asintió ¿no había nada de malo en eso, cierto? Él no estaba de humor para discutir —Perfecto entonces. Y por lo que puedo ver, Basil terminó con tu retrato. — dijo el hombre y Harry no pudo evitar jugar con el anillo de Gaunt en su dedo para esconder su sonrojo, él no quería hablar de ese tema y menos con ese sujeto.

—Al parecer. — contestó parcamente.

—Me pregunto si Basil me permitirá comprarlo. —comentó Dorian sin realmente mirar a Harry a favor de beberse con los ojos el cuadro. Él sin duda era el único quien podía tener ese cuadro.

Harry levantó la vista llamando la atención del mayor que se demoró viéndolo con profundos ojos azules.

—Preferiría llevarme yo el cuadro. —dijo mirando brevemente el lienzo solo para escapar de los ojos penetrantes de Dorian.

—Usted es sumamente egoísta. Permítame tenerlo y le regalare un hermoso espejo, que ocupe toda una pared si usted lo desea.

—No lo quiero para… vanagloriarme. —dijo Harry mirando al hombre que lo observaba con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Entonces, Harry? — el chico evitó removerse al escuchar su nombre en ese tono sensual que se deslizaba insanamente, como si reptara sobre sus oídos.

Tal vez por su tendencia Gryffindor, o por su repentino sentimiento de vulnerabilidad Harry fue sincero.

—Me avergüenza. — susurró, haciendo que Dorian se acercara para escuchar mejor, hechizado del repentino cambio en el rostro del joven que de pronto pareció hundirse en la melancolía.

Harry cerró un momento los ojos, recomponiéndose y cayendo en cuenta que había dicho algo demasiado personal frente a un casi desconocido, ¿desde cuándo él comenzaba a soltar cómo si nada tonterías que tenían que ver con su patética autoestima?; tenía que cambiar de tema y rápido.

Abrió los ojos listo para cualquiera que fuese la reacción de Dorian, pero Harry simplemente no esperaba encontrarse con sus ojos de azul profundo a pocos centímetros de él, e instintivamente se echó hacia tras hundiéndose en el sillón. Quedó abrumado un instante notando lo perfectamente simétrico y fino era el rostro de Gray, su piel nacarada, sus pestañas doradas contorneando sus parpados que encerraban los ojos mas azules que nunca había visto porque parecían pasar por todos los tonos mas bellos de ese color, desde el lapislázuli cerca del borde negro exterior hasta el zafiro que se unía a la pupila.

Nudillos pálidos y suaves le sorprendieron al acariciar fugazmente su mejilla y los labios apenas entreabiertos de Dorian le rozaron con su aliento.

—¿De qué podrías avergonzarte Harry? —dijo sorprendiendo nuevamente al chico que subió su miraba desde los labios de cereza hasta los ojos. —¿De tu piel de crema? — susurró acariciando furtivamente las mejillas nuevamente, esta vez hasta llegar al nacimiento del cuello en un roce que dejo un fantasma placentero tras su calor. En el sopor Harry solo tendió a tomar una de las muñecas para detenerlo, pero ya Dorian estaba hablando nuevamente sumergiéndolo de nuevo en su trance —¿De tus ojos? No he visto esmeralda alguna que haya sido tan traslucida y verde. — continuó impávido Dorian, acercándose mas, intoxicándolo positivamente con el perfume de su cuerpo. —¿O son los labios, que llevarían al pecado a cualquier persona? — dijo acariciando con su aliento los labios entreabiertos de Harry.

Confundido, con su mente envuelta en una sabana de belleza que lo dejo incoherente, Harry supo cual era la intención de Dorian en cuanto miró nuevamente sus ojos, pero solo una de sus manos obedeció a regañadientes hacer algo para detenerlo y se posó en su pecho obstaculizando su avance.

—Basta. — susurró Harry.

—Harry. —dijo con anhelo Dorian. —¿Como puedes decir eso? — los ojos azules se conectaron directamente con los suyos y sintió como los dedos de pianista se entrelazaban con los suyos sobre el pecho de Dorian. —¿Sientes lo que le has hecho a mi corazón?

Harry cerró los ojos y un suspiro trémulo salió de sus labios antes de que Dorian apoyara los suyos en una caricia suave en un principio, hasta que poco a poco probó el sabor de sus labios entreabiertos y una de sus manos escapó del agarre del joven para atrapar su nuca delgada e inclinarse en busca de más. Sumergirse en su boca para que su lengua la reclamara fue una ambrosia de los placeres más deliciosos que pocas veces probó, y nunca con algo tan ordinario como un beso.

El sabor a té de manzanilla de la boca de Dorian y el calor que exhalaba su cuerpo dejo completamente bloqueada la mente de Harry que solo reaccionó a base de anhelo e instinto, acercándose mas a Dorian. Enredando sus dedos en los cabellos dorados; y en un momento, siendo completamente manejado por el hombre, fue empujado hacia arriba, incorporándose sorpresivamente para un segundo después prácticamente apoyar todo su peso en el pecho de Dorian cuando sus rodillas no querían trabajar.

Dedos agiles se enredaron en su cabello para buscar acceso a su cuello, y su cabeza aun zambullidla en demasiadas sensaciones como para procesar la situación solo se dejo hacer y un segundo después los labios finos de Dorian estaban sobre su cuello, marcando mientras el hombre apretaba contra su cuerpo a Harry que solo buscó prenderse de su ropa.

Él mundo nunca había sido tan pequeño y perfecto para él. Harry gimió cuando unos dientes mordieron debajo de su oreja para lamer después, capturando el lóbulo de su oreja en un ruido demasiado indecente que fue directo a su pelvis.

—Dorian…—dijo tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, y los dedos agiles del nombrado se deslizaron sobre los botones de su camisa en busca de mas piel cual marcar.

Harry abrió los ojos al escucharse a si mismo, de pronto y bruscamente demasiado consiente de lo que estaba haciendo y con quien lo estaba haciendo. Necesitaba salir de ahí _ya_, pero Dorian era un muggle –pensó –no podía simplemente desaparecer, literalmente.

Empujó al hombre que trastabilló hacia atrás y Harry se giró y corrió del estudio, luego por el pasillo hasta la puerta que abrió con un hechizo sin varita y cerró de un portazo. Él ni siquiera notó lo desierta que estaba la calle bajo la noche y la nieve que caía hasta que luego de un trecho el frio en su pecho le hizo toser mientras su garganta ardía por el aire frio que entraba masivamente en su acelerada respiración.

Dobló en una esquina y respirando rápida y superficialmente miró hacia todos lados y temiendo que en cualquier momento Dorian Gray aparecía detrás de él se apareció en las puertas de su mansión.

Entró sintiéndose completamente agotado y se echó al sofá del recibidor. Se dejó caer de espaldas, tapándose el rostro con las manos de por la vergüenza y confusión, que lo sobrepasaban en ese momento. Cuando su respiración estuvo más estabilizada llamó a Dina que apareció en un puff enfrente al sofá retorciéndose sus manos nervudas.

—Por favor prende la chimenea de mi cuarto. — la elfina asintió efusivamente. — ¿Y puedes llevarme un té mas tarde? — de nuevo la criatura asintió. —¡Contesta! — se exalto Harry, exasperado de su mudes. Le pequeña criatura saltó y tembló al mismo tiempo y Harry se sentó pasándose las manos por la cara. —Lo siento Dina.

—Si, Amo Harry Potter. La –La cena…

—Lo veré mas tarde, si estoy despierto. — agregó, la elfina asintió y se obligó a contestar.

—Si, Amo Harry Potter. — el chico suspiró y se incorporó mientras la Dina desapareció para cumplir sus nuevos deberes.

Harry llegó a su cuarto con la mente surcada de pensamientos que poco hacían para ayudarlo en esa situación. Primero no podía dejar de recriminarse haber caído tan bajo cómo para aceptar el avance de un hombre que apenas si conocía y, si era completamente sincero, le guardaba cierta renuencia. Harry no podía evitarlo y sabía que estaba prejuzgándolo probablemente, pero Dorian Gray era lo que siempre había detestado: arrogante, indolente y egoísta, seguramente también narcisista y completamente libertino con sus deseos.

El tipo de hombre que nunca había necesitado nada, que todo lo tuvo a su alcance y en un chasquido de dedos probablemente, y creía que eso era por merito propio y algo que lo hacía superior.

Ciertamente él no podía dejar de ver a Draco Malfoy, arrogante, cruel e ingenuo del mundo cada vez que veía a ese hombre.

Suspiro echándose en la cama, sacándose a punta pie los zapatos, la chimenea ya estaba ardiendo siendo sus llamas la única luz de la habitación. No sabía cuando tiempo paso hasta que Dina apareció en la habitación con una bandeja. Harry se quitó la ropa rápidamente remplazándola con un piyama de seda ocre y se durante su distracción.

Sonrió brevemente al notar que Dina recordó prepararle té de manzanilla y miel en vez del tradicional té negro ingles, aunque un instante después su mente le recordó que los labios y la boca de Dorian habían tenido un sabor muy similar y a la vez más cálido y delicioso. Se gruño a si mismo y luego de terminar llamó con una _accio _uno de los pequeños frasquitos que estaban en su tocador. Nicolás le había abastecido de pócimas para dormir ya que sin duda el estrés de la guerra y el cambio de ambiente –por llamarlo de una forma –había hecho mella con sus sueños que siempre fueron pésimos por decir lo menos.

El joven de cabello negro y pestañas largas quedó dormido sobre un mar de sabanas escarlatas rápidamente después de eso.

• • •

Dorian quedó demasiado impresionado en el momento que Harry lo había alejado de él, y cuando el chico salió precipitado de la habitación aun su mente estaba demasiado confundida y aletargada para reaccionar, salió de su sopor un instante después cuando el ruido de la puerta cerrando incentivo a sus piernas a moverse y cuando llegó a la puerta el chico ya no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

Dorian realmente quería lanzar algo de frustración para que se hiciera añicos contra la pared.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿No había sido perfectamente considerado con su avance?

Podría ser que realmente hubiera subestimado la faceta inocente de Harry, pero sin duda no se esperaba ese grado de inseguridad en el joven ¿Realmente no se percataba de lo naturalmente encantador era? Había conocido muchas mujeres con la costumbre subestimar su belleza solo para conseguir halagos, pero Harry no podía mentir con esos ojos que tan desbastados le había mirado en ese momento.

Cerrando la puerta se tocó los labios recordando el sabor a fresas y miel que había corrido por esos labios tan suaves que temblaron cuando los tocó por primera vez. Ese simple beso había estado envuelto de un sentimiento tan intenso que no recordaba excitarse de esa forma por algo tan simple en una década. No fue solo una ambrosia para sus sentidos, su corazón también había vibrado de anhelo junto con su cuerpo, sintiendo una vibración deliciosa que algunos llamaban mariposas.

Pero al parecer aun tenia muros por derrumbar, ya que su joven había escapado.

—Enzo. —llamó al criado que había estado silencioso en un rincón. —Dile a Francis que prepare el coche. —dijo con tono monótono mientras volvía al estudio a esperar verdaderamente a su mayordomo.

—En inmediato, Señor Gray.

Dorian no tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de que Enzo volviera para avisarle que el carro ya estada listo y luego de dejarle un mensaje para Basil salió de casa.

Esa noche Dorian tuvo que recurrió a viejos amigos y salidas a los rincones mas oscuros de Londres para liberar su mente de ciertos ojos verdes que le torturaban con su brillo inocente, alimentando el libido del monstruo en su interior que desde aquel sueño tan delicioso quería tener a Harry Potter a su merced.

• • •

Dorian estada demasiado inmerso en un pesado sueño cuando Francis entró a su habitación siendo casi las tres de la tarde para abrir las ventanas y despertar a su señor, si bien este había llegado casi al alba tenia expresas ordenes de Dorian mismo de no permitir desperdiciar todo su día en la cama a pesar de la resaca. El criado aun se sorprendía a si mismo de cómo Dorian podía llegar casi delirante en la madrugada y aun así pasar la tarde sin siquiera ojeras en sus ojos, y aunque él prefería pasar por altos los rumores y no meterse en los asuntos de otros –mas por bien propio que por educación –era difícil ignorar lo que muchos decían de Dorian Gray, que ya rondaba los treinta años, su rostro era exactamente el mismo desde hace una década.

Era una suerte que Francis sea escoses y no uno de esos supersticiosos gitanos que servían en las mejores casa ocultando sus orígenes.

Luego de unos minutos logró que su señor estuviera lo suficientemente despierto como para aceptar el desayuno y si bien no llevaba una vida sirviéndole sabía que algo no del todo bueno había sucedido, y no era malo ya que ni siquiera se quejó demasiado cuando se negó a dejarlo dormir, pero si quedó ensimismado en su cama por minutos luego de comer.

—Francis— llamó entrando al salón aun acomodándose los gemelos.

—Señor.

—Prepara el carro, necesito ir a la casa de Basil.

—Enseguida.

El hombre estada por salir al patio trasero cuando el sonido del timbre se escucho y Dorian le hizo una seña de encargarse de eso rápidamente mientras él subía seguramente en busca de algunos anillos para usar ese día. Francis abrió encontrándose con el señor Thompson que sonríe tan falsamente como siempre y en sus manos sostenía el sombrero con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Se encuentra el señor Gray?

Francis se debatió un momento en qué contestar, probablemente debía decir que no pero el sujeto se movía nerviosamente sobre sus pies y daba mirabas furtivas al interior de la casa, sea lo qué sea parecía importante.

—Él se encuentra saliendo en este momento. — el informó monótonamente.

—Solo tomara un instante. — dijo el hombrecillo. —Puede decirle que se trata del joven Potter.

Francis se hizo a un lado permitiéndole pasar y luego de decirle que por favor espere fue a encontrar a su señor que en ese momento esperaba ansiosamente mirando el día nublado detrás de la ventana.

—Señor.

—¿Ya esta todo listo? — Francis hubiera querido rodar los ojos, ni siquiera hace un minuto fue abrir la puerta.

—No señor. El señor Thompson ha venido a verlo. — respondió educadamente a pesar de todo. — Dijo se trataba de algo concerniente al "joven Potter" — repitió notando la mirada plana que le estaba dando Dorian se convertía en una de asombro y luego se colocaba una sonrisa de lado que prometía nada muy bueno, si era para Potter o Thompson, Francis no sabría decir.

—Hazlo pasar. — dijo y el hombre se sentó imperiosamente en unos de los sillones entre al hogar encendido.

El criado se giró volviendo al recibidor donde Thompson esperaba sentado y luego de asentirle para que lo siga lo acompaño al salón.

—¡Gracias a dios te he encontrado, Dorian! Tengo una buena noticia. — dijo el hombre saludando rápidamente a Dorian antes de sentarse.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. — sonrió Dorian y luego se giró hacia el mayordomo que esperaba en una esquina. —La salida esta suspendida, Francis, por favor tráenos té. — el aludido asintió y se encaminó hacia la concina vagamente preguntándose quien era ese _joven Potter_ que parecía haber llamado la atención recientemente de su señor, sea quien sea, seria como todos seguramente, solo una temporada de atención y luego Dorian ni siquiera recordaría su nombre.

Él se sentía bastante bien cuando pensaba que el hombre mas deseado de Londres, quitando de la lista a los príncipes, no podía ni levantarse sin él.

• • •

Dorian miró a su inesperado invitado preguntándose que tenía que decir el hombre mientras sorbía un poco del té. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que era la fecha topé de su arreglo con Albert, si el hombre no le traía ninguna información importante, mal que le pese –ninguno en realidad –tendría que escribir una agraviadora carta a la señora Thompson.

—He pasado todos estos días buscando para ti Dorian. —dijo cansadamente el hombre, Dorian asintió esperando que continúe. —Recorrí todo Londres buscando al joven de ojos verdes y aunque algunas personas parecían conocerlo de vista nadie podía decirme nada más sobre él. — Albert suspiró y Dorian le enarcó una ceja haciendo que se remueva incómodamente. —Ayer por la noche estaba a punto de darme por vencido y decidí caminar para pensar mejor. Admito que estaba trabajando en una buena escusa para ti— dijo sonriéndose un poco y Dorian le devolvió el gestó, tan vacío como bello.—¿Conoces aquella casa vieja del sur de Hall Sprin? Tiene el estilo del siglo XVII y parece sacada de los más escabrosos cuentos. — siguió Albert luego de sorber su té, ahora viéndose completamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Creo recordarlo, cerca hay un pantano donde corren muchos rumores extraños. La casona ha estado deshabitada por décadas. — dijo Dorian efectivamente recordando la vieja mansión que muchos decían estaba embrujada, él solo la había visto un par de veces y aun así recordaba casi perfectamente el edificio ennegrecido por la humedad y el descuido, rodeaba de plantas que se habían devorado el tapio. Detrás de ella estaban los altos arboles que antecedían al pantano. —¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Potter? — dijo luego de un segundo cuando volvió a centrarse en el tema.

—Él vive ahí. — bajo la mirada escéptica de Dorian, Albert alzó las manos defensivamente. — Lo sé, suena descabellado porque el lugar apenas si se ve evitable pero me encontré con una de las criadas de la granja de Braham que chismorreaba sobre los nuevos vecinos, cuando hable con ella describió a un joven demasiado similar al Harry Potter. Cuando le pregunte desde hace cuanto el chico vivía ahí me dijo que era hace aproximadamente un mes. Si me das más tiempo podría confirmar si realmente ahí vive el joven Potter. —dijo al final con una sonrisa vacilante.

Dorian lo estudio un momento a Albert concluyendo que el hombre efectivamente estaba comprando más tiempo y él no sabía si en realidad todo había sido un invento o efectivamente había dado con la posible casa de Harry. Si se tratara de otra persona o quizás Albert hubiera venido el día anterior, Dorian lo hubiera rechazado como una escusa estúpida, echado de su casa y luego escrito una ponzoñosa carta a su esposa; pero ahora mismo quería aferrarse a esa esperanza, encontrar a Harry era su deseo mas importante ahora.

—Te daré hasta mañana en la noche para que me traigas alguna prueba que allí vive Harry, ¿esta bien Albert?

—Claro Dorian, pero que prueba podría traerte, realmente no se…

—Te daré una carta, Albert, y espero se la entregues. Quiero los detalles de su reacción y todo lo que me puedas contar. — dijo Dorian sonriendo. — te enviare la carta mañana por la mañana, esta demás decirte que no puedes leerla.

—Jamás lo haría. — Dorian asintió y luego de despedir a Albert le encomendó a Francis decirle a la cocinera que prepárese la cena, esa noche iba comer en casa.

* * *

**N**otas:

Bueno, volví. Creo que este seria el momento perfecto para decirles que no soy el tipo de autor que tiene actualizaciones periódicas, El mensaje del cuervo fue una rareza viniendo de mí.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Estoy bastante conforme con la escena del beso, me encanta esta época histórica en particular, todo era tan romántico, realmente una pena que Harry haya salido a correr (pero Dorian lo atrapara, estoy segura de eso).

Gracias a quienes comentan o eligen esta historia para favoritos y alertas, realmente me hace muy feliz.


End file.
